broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Lunaflaire's Mane 6
'This is very outdated and will be fixed' These are all of lunaflaire's Mane 6! The Ponies Are Cloud Spark, Moon Dancer, Cryla, Harth, Feathermay, K.B. Elements Within 'Needs To Be Fixed' The Elements Within are like the Elements of Harmony but they come from within a pony. Cloud Spark - Leadership: Cloud Spark's Leadership lead her and her friends the whole way while King Sombra was taking over the Crystal Empire for the 3rd Time K.B. - Spirt: K.B.'s Spirt help everypony believe that it would be ok and that Sombra would not suceed Harth - Compassion: Harth's Compassion touch all the hearts of every Crystal Pony when they were all about to colapse to their death Cryla - Creativity: Cryla's Creativity with how to beat Sombra amazed everypony Feathermay - Devotion: The Devotion Feathermay showed in each task helped deafeat King Sombra Moon Dancer - Courage: When the shadow of Sombra appear Moon Dancer did not back down and tried hitting it with magical attacks Equestria Girls When King Sombra pushes the friends through the mirror then smashes it, they must find a way to get back before Sombra takes over the Crystal Empire and at the same time he smashes Harth's shard of the Crystal Heart. When Cloud Spark, K.B., Moon Dancer, Cryla, and Feather go to visit Harth, while in the Crystal Empire the spirit of King Sombra becomes so powerful he is able to a take a form of a pony. Sombra then takes the 6 and pushes them through the mirror while grabbing Harth's Crystal heart. When he snatches it, it burns him since he is not pure of heart then smashes it along with the mirror. The ponies then find them selves as human in a courtyard. At the same time, an Equestria Girls version of Thunderlane helps them all up. Thunderlane then shows a like to Cloud Spark, much like his pony form. When inside the ponies are then comfronted by a group of human who split them up in to cliques. Moon Dancer hangs out with the popular people, Cryla hangs out with the artist people, Feathermay hangs out with the theater people, K.B. hangs out with the rockers, and Cloud Spark with the athletes. Harth is then escorted out of the building because she belongs at Crystal Empire High. As Sunset Shimmer sees all of this go down, she tries to help reunite the friends, and sucessfully does. Harth then tells her about the Crystal Heart, Sunset then answers that the school seal contains a gem that then can use to get home and repair the heart. To do so, they must lift the sprits of the students and end the rivalery between Canterlot High and Crystal Empire High. Sunset only asks for one thing in return, to return to Equestria with them and seek Celestia's guidence and become a better pony. They later lift the spirits to attempt to help end the rivalry by hold the Fall Formal, but one student, Abagail will try to stop it. Toy Verisons Custom oc cloud spark by gryphyn bloodheart-d778vwy 2.jpg Feathermay Toy.jpg Custom oc moon dancer by gryphyn bloodheart-d7ib260.jpg Custom oc cryla by gryphyn bloodheart-d7ib27x (1).jpg Custom oc k b by gryphyn bloodheart-d7ib277 (1).jpg IMG 3055.JPG Elements Within Toy Brushable Form.JPG|Toy Version of The Elements Within Category:Earth Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Pegasus